1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device, an electronic device including the display device, and a method of operating the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an image displayed by a display device is classified into a still image and a moving image. The still image is displayed when the display device displays several frames per second, and data of each frame are the same as each other, for example. The moving image is displayed when the display device displays several frames per second, and data of each frame are different from each other, for example. When the still image is displayed, the display device receives the image data from a processor for every frame to display the still image, thereby increasing power consumption.
Recently, a method of operating an electronic device including the display device is developed to reduce the power consumption. In such a method, a frame memory is used to the display device to store the image data of the still image, and the stored image data are provided to the display panel while the still image is displayed. This is referred to as a pixel self-refresh (“PSR”) technique. In the PSR technique, the image data are not transmitted from the processor while the still image is displayed such that the processor is not activated, thereby reducing the power consumption. In another method to reduce the power consumption, the display device without the frame memory may generate control signals corresponding to the image data with a low frequency when the image data are still image data.